jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Epicgamer6662/Jailbreak Ideas
Hi Guys Welcome to Jailbreak Ideas! this is where we talk about Ideas for jailbreak and other Improvements such as Robberies vehicles bug fixes and more! Currently Under Development so Stay tune to what is gonna be featured in ' '(Note: Any words not in bold means in game) Here Are Stuff We Need --Epicgamer6662 Table Of Contents 1. Robberies 2. Vehicles 3. Bugs 4. Other Improvements 5. Customization Stuff 6. Gun Customization Stuff (New) 1: Robberies Have you every wonder *hey whens a new robbery Well i got some cool ideas Here are some Examples Name What For Amount Casino: Robbing cash 3-6k Mine: Ores and Minerals 4-7k Night Club: Cash 4-5k Art Gallery: Paintings 3.5-7.3 ''' '''Pyramid: Gold Bars 4-8k Cargo Ship: Cash 2-4k Passenger Ship: Briefcases 3-5k Cargo Plane: Cash 3-6k Passenger Plane: Briefcases 4-5k Airport: Briefcases 1-4k Space: Special Stuff 5-10k Small Stores Ex: Market, Liquor, and House Raids Special Area51 Raid uranium 4-8k Treasury Cash 8-10k Dealership Cars 7-9k Electronics Store Electronics 5-10k 2 Vehicles. OK Vehicles why vehicles? TRANSPORTATION But We need more vehicles And Here are some examples of Vehicles Prices and Special Abilities Name Price Special Delorean 1M ''' '''Hovers Over Water S-Bomber 500K Drops Bombs In A Stealth Way S-Jet 500K Goes Stealth Mode Bomber 500K Drops Bombs Hoverboard 750K ''' '''Hovers Over Water Corvette 500K Speed Jaguar 400K Speed Mercedes 400K Speed Bugatti Chiron 999K Speed BMW 75K Speed Speed Boat 100K Speed Minecart 50K Transportation on a Mine Heist Boat Free Speed Hovercraft 200K Speed Submarine 250K Speed CyberTruck 999K Speed Roadster 2020 600K Speed Bugs Alright Maybe Thinking. THERE IS SO MUCH BUGS!! or DO NOT PATCH ALL OF THEM! Here are some bugs must be patch Jewelry Gui Bug: sometimes after robbing the bank you go in the Jewelry store and rob it but sometimes as you rob it the bank robbery ends! Causing your Gui to Disappear! it may return but cannot collect cash! Ragdoll on parachute: sometimes after ending a Jewelry store robbery you jump down deploying but sometimes you may ragdoll why deploying parachute a Good Chance for cops to arrest you! Flinging Vehicles: Sometimes When you go drive backwards and hit a random patch your car will start flinging (only happens on Bugatti, Tesla, and Torpedo) Also Known As UFO Glitch Arrest Glitch: Badimo did said that they made arresting more smoother but that does not mean it's patch there is a rare chance of having the glitch to appear Other Glitches Comment Below (These are most annoying) Other Improvements: ''' '''Yes The page you are finally waiting for! here are improvments Museum: Lets Make the museum single play instead because 2 plays is a very annoying thing! ''' '''Bank: Why key cards? can't we just rob it without it? i mean its nearly impossible to rob it without key cards! i mean key cards? come on! Power Plant: Make it more difficult and add a theme to it so it would sound like a actually robbery! Jewelry: Alright lets make this a deal the roof top cannot be camped but they can camp the grounds but not on the roof! that where criminals go in and out! Power Plant 2: make a detector system where it kicks cops out of the building during a robbery Jewelry 2: Make a detector system where its kicks cop out of the building before and during a robbery Bank 2: Increase the difficulty on the Blue Floor 5K Cash for a mini obby sounds dumb Collecting Cash From Robberies: Why cant we put some collectors at the city base instead of all at the volcano area? Cargo Train: Add More stuff to rob instead of robbing the red cart like stealing oil or coal or something like that! ' What Spoilers do?: Do spoilers do something?' More Events: Add more events for a better experience! More Characters to Licence Plates: uh hello? cant we add more characters in it? Special Tires: Make Them have a special ability (excluding fan tires) Solid Vehicles: Cant you not make bullets go thru vehicles. Customization Stuff Yes we need more customization stuff i am not naming ideas i am naming stuff like improvements to style the vehicles Car Cosmetics (New) Headlight Types (New) Taillight Typed (New) Loud Exhast (New) ''' '''Car Wrap (New) More Characters On License Plates (New) Transmission (New) More Skins (Old) More Spoilers (Old) More Body Colors (Old) Fix Rims Gun Customization Stuff (New) What About Gun Customization? Including... Skins Secondary Skin Silenter Scope Grip Realistic Stuff We need alot of realistic stuff Cars Float On Water and disabled Shooting down vehicles to many times cause smoke then fire Missiles Now Cause Fire Get Killed Is Ragdolling Not Splitting Ability to Sink Boats Busting tires now required to shoot on the tire Bullet Holes do not Vanish Reloading Animation Headshots now count as double damage Rocket Launchers now blow up cars Rocket Launchers Now have no trails Make Ability Swats can break in apartments when criminals inside Make Vehicle windows see thru = Remove window colors Weapons can now damage the forcefield at military base Make Footstep sounds Rocket Fuel now orange fire Add Gas to vehicles Add Volume To Radio Coming Soon *'Gamemodes' *'Weapons' *'Buildings' Category:Blog posts